This invention relates to a portable power tool which comprises a housing, a rotation motor driving an output spindle and at least one handle mounted by its inner end on the housing.
A problem concerned with power tools of this type is that the positions of the handle or handles are not adjustable such that a safe and comfortable working position for the operator is obtainable under different tool operating conditions.
The main object of the invention is to accomplish a portable power tool having at least one handle mounted on the tool housing by means of a mounting or mountings which provide for an angular adjustability of the handles relative to the tool housing.
Another object of the invention is to accomplish a portable power tool having adjustable handles the mountings of which comprise connection means for enabling power supply to the motor via one of the handles.
Further objects and advantages will appear from the specification and the claims.